


Antologi 30 Days of Literature

by uritaeyeon



Series: Anthology Series [4]
Category: Naruto, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: 30 Days of Literature, Alternate Timeline, Canon Divergence, Drabbles Collection, F/M, Friendzone!fyoya, Friendzone!skk, Gen, M/M, My lovely ot3 bsd fyoyazai, Soukoku, amnesia!chuuya, day 3 it's about sasukarin but karin has no appearance, domestic!soukoku, fem!Chuuya, there is kunikida in day 2, there is tachihara too in day 2
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Summary: Kumpulan drabble event 30 Days of Literature dari berbagai fandom dan pairing.





	1. Day 1 - AtsuKyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> • Quartevois: (N.) a crossroad; a critical decision or turning point in one's life (o)
> 
> • "You're lucky I'm tired because if I was fully awake I would have already shoved you off this roof."

Mungkin tak pernah Kyouka bayangkan sedikit pun kalau hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

Mungkin kalau dia tak dikirim misi,

mungkin kalau dia tak di kereta,

mungkin kalau dia tak berucap dengan datar,

mungkin kalau dia tak menangis,

sang Tiger Boy tidak akan ikut melompat dengannya dan memeluknya—melindunginya—ketika mereka akan jatuh ke sungai yang berada di bawah kereta yang mereka naiki.

Kalau saja dia tak melompat dan hati Atsushi tak tersentuh, mungkin dia masih menjadi pekerja rendahan Port Mafia; disuruh ini-itu oleh Akutagawa atau orang lainnya.

Dia sangat bersyu—

"Kyouka-chan! Ayo makan siang! Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, 'kan? Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Sudut bibir sang gadis terangkat samar menatap pemuda berambut abu-abu terang di hadapannya.

"Iya."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day1DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


	2. Day 2 - Soukoku • fem!Chuuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> • Brain VS Heart (o)
> 
> • "Have you ever been kissed before?"

Dazai berani bersumpah kalau dulu, sejak dia mengenal seorang Nakahara Chuuya, gadis itu tidak akan pernah terlihat menarik di hadapannya mau bagaimanapun atau apapun yang terjadi. Dia bahkan masih ingat jelas ketika dia bersumpah seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri delapan tahun yang lalu.

Tidak setelah tahu kalau ternyata Chuuya yang dikiranya pendiam ternyata cerewet dan bermulut kasar.

Tidak setelah tahu kalau selera fashion Chuuya sangat buruk.

Tidak setelah tahu kalau Chuuya hobi minum dan kadang-kadang merokok.

Tidak setelah tahu kalau Chuuya mudah sekali terperangkap jebakannya.

Tidak setelah mendengar kabar burung kalau gadis 22 tahun yang menjabat sebagai Port Mafia Executive itu dekat dengan seseorang yang--dia berani bersumpah, lagi—bahkan tidak jauh lebih tampan, lebih menarik, dan lebih pintar darinya.

Sejak dia mendengar rumor itu, entah dari mana dia bisa tahu rumor tersebut, otaknya malah sibuk memikirkan sang gadis dan pria yang katanya berhasil mencuri atensi dari si rambut oranye tersebut.

Sudah dia katakan berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri, untuk apa aku peduli pada si Hat Rack itu?

Tapi tetap saja, kalau—

"Tachihara, mau kubawakan barangnya?"

"A-ah tidak perlu, Chuuya-san. Aku bisa kok."

"Tapi itu terlihat berat."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu ... mau kuringankan dengan _ability_ -ku?"

"T-tidak perlu! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku tidak mungkin membuat seorang eksekutif melakukan hal seperti ini!"

Dazai tersenyum kecut.

Tachihara rupanya.

Tachihara _freaking_ Michizou.

_Apa bagusnya si Black Lizard Commander itu hmm?_

_Ck ck ck. Chuuya, seleramu rendah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat nilai plus dari—_

"Dazai, bisa kembalikan pistolku?"

Oh _well_ , meski otaknya berpikir seperti itu, tapi ada satu yang tidak bisa dia bohongi.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day2DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


	3. Day 3 - SasuKarin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> • Sun, moon, stars, and the whole universe
> 
> • "I thought we'd have more time." (o)

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Tangan kirinya meraba gelang di tangan yang satunya. Tanpa sadar mulutnya membentuk lengkungan huruf 'u'.

Sudah tidak sabar dia menunggu hari ini datang. Malam ini akan ada bulan purnama dan dia berpikir untuk melewatkan hari ini sebaik mungkin; maka dari itu dia menunggu di bawah pohon tempat biasa dia berjanji dengan sang putri.

Hari saat bulan purnama adalah saat di mana dia bisa berubah menjadi manusia lebih lama dibanding hari-hari lainnya. Sasuke memberitahu sang putri dan gadis dua puluh tahun itu menyetujuinya untuk bertemu di sini, hari ini.

Tapi sudah sejak pagi dia menunggu, Putri Uzumaki belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Matahari bahkan sudah tepat di atas kepalanya dan dia masih duduk di sana sembari memainkan gelang pemberian dari Putri Uzumaki. Dia tak mau berpikir macam-macam, terlebih lagi Putri Uzumaki Karin adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya.

Putri akan datang, Putri akan datang, Putri akan datang—terus menerus Sasuke mengulang kata-kata tersebut.

"Tidak apa, mungkin ada urusan ...," ujarnya sembari membuat lingkaran di tanah dengan telunjuknya.

Namun sampai matahari mulai condong ke arah barat, mata hitamnya tak kunjung menangkap sosok cantik berkimono yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hatinya sejak awal. Hatinya mulai resah. Putri Uzumaki belum juga datang menemuinya ....

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sasuke, yang sedang melamun menatap awan, langsung refleks berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Uzumaki-oujosama—"

"Aku pikir kau sudah pergi."

Dahinya mengernyit. Dengan teliti, dia memerhatikan pemuda berambut kuning tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tampaknya pemuda itu familiar—ah, ini pasti adik dari Putri Uzumaki yang pernah Putri bicarakan!

"Jangan ke sini lagi, _Onee-sama_ tidak akan menemuimu lagi." Sasuke menautkan alisnya tak paham.

"Tapi kami sudah berjanji—"

"Naif sekali. Pemuda serigala sepertimu tahu apa? Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kakakku menikah hari ini dan tetap menunggunya. Kalau aku tidak mencegatnya, pernikahan ini akan batal dan mungkin akan ada perang dengan kerajaan di daerah barat." Wajah dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi sang pemuda tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa; hanya datar, pun dingin.

"’Menikah?’"

"Ah, maksudku memiliki pasangan hidup. Entah di dunia kalian itu disebut apa."

Sepasang matanya membulat kaget. Apa katanya?

"Tapi, kata orang-orang, sekali serigala menyukai seseorang, dia akan terus menyukai orang yang sama sampai dia mati."

"Anda mengusirku?"

"Bukankah jelas? Kau bisa saja nekat menemui _Onee-sama_ ," adik dari orang yang dia cintai itu mendecakkan lidahnya, "sekarang pergi. Lebih baik dibunuh oleh pemburu dibanding oleh orang-orang istana, 'kan?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Lebih baik kalian yang kubunuh."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day3DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


	4. Day 6 - Soukoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> • What's that lurking in the dark?
> 
> • Coming up next: Bad News (o)

Napas sang pemuda memburu. Matanya mengedar awas, takut-takut kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Entah sudah seberapa jauh dia berlari—mobil kesayangannya, dengan sialannya, diretas dan kalau dia tidak cepat putar otak, sudah terbakar dia bersama mobilnya yang meledak menabrak pepohonan.

 

Nakahara Chuuya masih belum mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Dia baru saja pulang dari Jerman, melakukan transaksi langsung dengan salah satu pihak yang membeli senjata dari Port Mafia, namun ketika dia kembali dua dari lima gedung pencakar langit milik organisasinya sudah terbakar entah karena apa. Laporan yang terus menerus masuk ke ponselnya berkata gudang persenjataan dan kendaraan laut juga terbakar.

 

Katanya ada invasi dari organisasi luar.

 

Dan parahnya, Ougai Mori terbunuh oleh satu timah panas di dadanya.

 

Chuuya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Tidak mungkin organisasi terkuat di Yokohama bisa hancur seperti ini. Tidak mungkin jika tidak ada bantuan dari dalam!

 

"Sialan, aku tidak bisa bebas bergerak," bisiknya sembari menoleh ke sana kemari.

 

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ....," otaknya berpikir keras. Namun belum sempat solusi dia temukan, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar membuatnya langsung mengaktifkan _ability_ -nya dan memutar tubuhnya cepat.

 

Untuk menemukan seorang pemuda seusianya yang berjalan dengan santai.

 

"Halo, Chuu~ya~"

 

"Dazai? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kakinya melangkah mundur tanpa sadar; terlebih ketika melihat sebagian sisi wajah pemuda di hadapannya seperti terciprat oleh cairan berwarna merah.

 

"Oh aku? Aku hanya sedang berkeliling saja."

 

Mata birunya meneliti tubuh sang detektif.

 

"Dengan pakaian yang kuyakini sebagai _coat_ milik Mori-san?"

 

Tubuhnya mendadak tremor.

 

"Eh, ketahuan deh."

 

—sialan.

 

"Da-Dazai ... jangan bilang ...."

 

Senyum milik si 'Pengkhianat' itu tersungging penuh makna.

 

"Mori-san menawariku posisi yang sa~ngat bagus; dan di _timing_ yang tepat pula. Tenang, Chuuya, aku hanya orang yang memanfaatkan situasi ini."

 

Lalu Chuuya mendengar bunyi pelatuk di detik berikutnya.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day6DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


	5. Day 16, 17, 18, 19 - Soukoku • Fyoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> • #Day16 Mythology (o)
> 
> • #Day16 Humans are the real monster
> 
> • #Day17 Just "friends" (o)
> 
> • #Day17 I never loved you
> 
> • #Day18 The one that got away (o)
> 
> • #Day18 I think we want different things
> 
> • #Day19 Forbidden
> 
> • #Day19 Do not fall in love (o)

Fyodor menyeringai samar saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut jingga yang menunggunya di tempat janjian mereka. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak membenarkan posisi topinya.

Nakahara Chuuya menoleh iseng, kemudian tersenyum saat tahu kalau orang yang ditunggunya telah datang. "Mikhailovich!" serunya spontan sembari menghampiri sang pemuda.

"Oh, Chuuya. Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya basa-basi sembari merangkul pundak orang yang lebih mungil.

"Tidak juga." Port Mafia Executive itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menoleh saat telinga menangkap dengusan geli dari orang di sebelahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama seseorang, tinggi dan berambut cokelat. Siapa?" Awalnya Chuuya mengernyitkan dahinya tak ingat sampai akhirnya ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal layaknya ketika seseorang menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya.

"Dazai?" Dia mendesis. "Dia hanya orang menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku kesal! _A waste of bandage_! Aku berharap dia menghilang saja dari dunia ini, huh!"

Sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan senyum puasnya, Fyodor kembali berkata, "Kupikir dia mantanmu."

"Mantan dari mana?! Kalau mantan partner sih iya," wajah asam khas Nakahara Chuuya dipasang, membuat senyum puas yang Fyodor sembunyikan di balik tangannya semakin lebar, "aku tidak pernah punya kekasih."

"Ah, begitu—"

"Anggap saja 'Dazai Osamu' itu makhluk mitologi. Tidak pernah ada. Sudah lah, jangan bawa-bawa dia. Aku malas," andai saja dia tidak bersama Chuuya, sudah puas dia tertawa mendengar ucapan 'calon'nya tadi.

"... toh dia juga pergi meninggalkanku. _Anesan_ benar soal mencintai seseorang. Jatuh cinta itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling buruk."

"Eh—"

"Mikhailovich, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik," kedua ujung bibir pemilik _ability_ Gravity Manipulation itu tertarik tinggi, seolah-olah memang Nakahara Chuuya mengimplisitkan sesuatu.

Fyodor ikut tersenyum—kecil. Perih hatinya padahal tak ada sesuatu yang tajam menggoresnya.

Tapi, sebuah suara di balik radio yang dia pasang benar-benar menyakitkan telinga.

"HA! _Taste your own medicine_ , Fyodor! _He doesn't like you_! Pfft. _Good job_ , Hat Rack~"

Sementara Fyodor ingin mengebom Agensi segera, Dazai di ujung radio sana tertawa puas sampai Kunikida menatapnya heran.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day16DOL #Day17DOL #Day18DOL #Day19DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


	6. Day 10, 11, 13 - Soukoku • fem!Chuuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> • #Day10 Ok, so I lied (o)
> 
> • #Day10 Favorite Subject
> 
> • #Day11 Boundaries (o)
> 
> • #Day11 I don't belong to you and you do not belong to me
> 
> • #Day13 What would you say to your future self?
> 
> • #Day13 You are enough (o)

"Ah, Dazai! _Konnichiwa_! Sedang apa di sini?" Ujung bibir sang gadis naik beberapa mili, membuat pemuda 23 tahun di hadapannya terpesona sejenak akan manisnya senyum itu.

 

"Aku sedang menjalankan misi. Chuuya sendiri?" Tanpa sadar dirinya maju satu langkah, ingin berada lebih dekat dengan gadis eksekutif itu.

 

"Jalan-jalan," katanya ceria, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman pinggir pantai tempat mereka berada, "sendiri saja? Tidak bersama dua temanmu?"

 

Tangan kanan sang pemuda terangkat, mengambil sehelai daun yang nakalnya menempel pada _coat_ hitam yang gadis itu pakai. "Tidak, mereka juga kebetulan sedang ada misi."

 

"Oh ...," mulut Chuuya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil sebelum melengkung ke bawah dan bahunya turun. "Dazai pasti kesepian. Menjalankan misi solo itu tidak enak. Apalagi kalau misinya lama. Tapi enaknya sih bisa cepat selesai."

 

"Ya makanya," tawa kecil terdengar dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Matanya melirik laut di sisi kirinya; melembut pandangannya. "Coba liat lautnya. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, jadi lautnya terlihat indah."

 

Chuuya menoleh, tak butuh waktu lama sampai cahaya matahari sore mengenai wajahnya dan membuat matanya terbelalak kaget. Bibirnya kembali melukis senyuman—namun kali ini lebih indah. "Indah ...," ucapnya tanpa sadar, dia menoleh pada Dazai, "kalau indah seperti ini, harusnya dijadikan sebagai kenangan ya?"

 

Tangan kanan Dazai yang dimasukkan ke saku celana memainkan benda logam berukiran 'C H Y' diam-diam. Dirinya tersenyum lirih.

 

{"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, cepat katakan. Sebaiknya kau mengatakan hal yang baik karena pemandangan matahari terbenam hari ini sangat indah dan sayang kalau dijadikan sebagai memori yang buruk."}

 

{"Chuuya galak sekali."}

 

{"Hee, galak galak begini juga kau yang menembakku duluan."}

 

"Iya, bagus untuk dijadikan salah satu kenangan indah." Dazai ikut membalikkan badan, menatap ke arah laut di depannya dengan tangan kiri yang memegang susuran besi. Matanya menerawang jauh ke sana.

 

{"Aku jadi berpikir ulang untuk melamar Chuuya. Aku tidak mau anakku punya ibu yang galak."}

 

{"Apa?"}

 

"Oh iya, Dazai. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," tanya Chuuya tanpa menoleh ke samping kirinya sedikit pun.

 

"Apa?"

 

"Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, kau memakai cincin di tangan kananmu. Apa kau sudah menikah?"

 

{"Apanya yang apa?"}

 

{"Kau ini. Lamar aku dengan benar! Aku mau menerima lamaranmu nih!"}

 

"Sudah."

 

{"Malas~ lagipula aku sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan dan gereja tempat kita akan menikah. Gaun pengantinmu juga sudah kukirim ke apartemenmu—aku membelinya lho. Aku memilih yang kira-kira akan membuat Chuuya sangat cantik."}

 

"Ah ... menikah muda rupanya. Habisnya aku takut kalau istrimu akan marah. Padahal, 'kan kita tidak berbuat—"

 

"Dia sudah meninggal."

 

{...}

 

{...}

 

{...}

 

{"Chuuya, kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku?"}

 

{"Tidak? Kenapa harus?"}

 

{Dazai melihat tubuh istrinya yang terluka di sana-sini—tubuhnya sendiri pun tidak kalah buruknya. Usaha pembunuhan terhadap mereka berdua, teror mengerikan yang terus menghantui setiap detik yang mereka berdua lewati seharusnya membuat Chuuya menyesal untuk menerima pinangannya waktu itu. Chuuya mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Dazai bisa mendengar tangisannya setiap malam. Bukan hanya satu-dua orang atau satu-dua kelompok saja yang memanfaatkan hubungan mereka untuk balas dendam.}

 

{Apalagi karena semua teror-teror itu, janin yang berada di kandungan istrinya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama.}

 

{"Chuuya, kau yakin tidak mau berpisah denganku?"}

 

{"Nanti siapa yang akan menjagaku kalau aku berpisah denganmu? Terus yang memasakkan sarapan untukmu siapa? Yang menyetrika bajumu? Memangnya kau mau berpisah denganku?"}

 

{Tidak akan pernah mau—batinnya.}

 

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu," kepala dengan topi fedora itu menunduk dengan rasa bersalah.

 

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Chuuya merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya.

 

{Maaf, Chuuya. Kupikir cukup sampai di sini saja. Mungkin memang dari awal lebih baik kita tak bersama kalau begini jadinya.}

 

{"Dazai, ini kopi buatanmu?"}

 

{"Iya, coba minum."}

 

{Tak lama kemudian, istri dari pemuda mantan eksekutif mafia itu pun pingsan.}

 

{Dan saat terbangun, semua memori mengenai Dazai Osamu menghilang dari ingatannya.}

 

_["Saya tidak mengerti kenapa Anda membeli obat ini untuk menghilangkan memori istri Anda sendiri."]_

_["Karena saya pikir itu lebih baik. Ah, berapa harga obatnya?"]_

_["Saya tidak percaya bahwa suatu hari ability saya akan digunakan untuk menghapus memori seorang suami dari ingatan istrinya sendiri."]_

 

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Chuuya tak berani mendongak.

 

Senyuman lirih di bibirnya berganti menjadi senyuman pahit. Dia mengangguk.

 

"Masih. Besoknya pun masih. Besoknya lagi, besok dan besoknya lagi—selamanya, masih."

 

"Istrimu beruntung sekali ...."

 

"Tidak, justru sialnya, kami saling mencintai."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day10DOL #Day11DOL #Day13DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


	7. Day 20, 21 - Soukoku • fem!Chuuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> • #Day20 Magic does exist (o)
> 
> • #Day20 Sarcasm isn't a attitude, it's an art
> 
> • #Day21 The language of flower (o)
> 
> • #Day21 Last time was the last time

_"Chuuya, kau masih suka red camelia?"_

 

Entah atas alasan apa, gadis 22 tahun itu mengingat ucapan sang mantan partner siang tadi. Mungkin diam-diam dia berharap sesuatu? Tidak tahu juga. Nakahara Chuuya terlalu lelah karena misi yang harusnya bisa selesai dalam tiga atau empat jam malah baru selesai hampir seharian. Baru jam tiga subuh pagi ini dia berhasil menapaki gedung apartemen tempat dia tinggal.

 

Bayang-bayang kasur yang empuk dan luas, kamar yang dingin, membuat matanya semakin berat.

 

Kamar nomor 1004 tampak di depan sana, kaki berlapis rok lipit setengah paha dengan legging berwarna hitam dipacu lebih cepat. _Mau tidur_ ..., batinnya lelah.

 

 _Triple password_ yang dia pasang langsung dimasukkan cepat. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan langsung dilepasnya sepatu pantofel yang dipakainya hampir 24 jam ini.

 

Tangannya meraba sakelar di dinding lorong koridor.

 

 _Klik_!

 

"Lama sekali, aku bosan tahu." Sebuah suara yang amat sangat familiar masuk ke gendang telinganya. Mata biru yang hanya terbuka setengah langsung terbelalak lebar dan dirinya langsung berlari ke ruang tengah.

 

Belum sempat mulutnya berbicara, orang yang berbaring santai di atas sofanya itu menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika itu juga mahkota bunga _red camellia_ berjatuhan dari langit-langit rumahnya.

 

" _Happy Birthday_ , Sayang~"

 

Pipinya merona menatap guyuran mahkota bunga itu ... sebelum wajahnya berubah datar dan rona pipinya menghilang begitu saja.

 

"Bereskan lagi."

 

"Chuu~ya~ tahu arti _red camellia_ , 'kan?"

 

"Aku tidak mau repot-repot menyapu rumahku ketika aku sedang ingin istirahat."

 

"Artinya ' _you are the flame of my heart_ '! Owh! Aku tidak tahu Chuuya mencintaiku sebesar itu!"

 

"Kupikir harusnya aku yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, Dazai."

 

Dazai Osamu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia bangkit dan langsung merangkul pundak orang yang baru dikencaninya selama dua bulan itu.

 

"Padahal aku baru saja menampilkan sihirku."

 

"Itu hanya trik."

 

"Dan ketika Chuuya bangun nanti, semua ruangan ini akan bersih dengan sihirku juga!"

 

"Itu juga hanya trik."

 

"Jahat!"

 

Dazai memeluk gadis mungil itu erat sampai akhirnya dia mengecup puncak kepala Chuuya. "Sana istirahat. Tapi aku juga numpang tidur ya."

 

"Terserah. Tapi tetap ada di sampingku saat aku bangun nanti."

 

"Aww, tentu saja! Memang aku merencanakan hal itu! Ayo rayakan ulang tahun Chuuya hari ini di sini!"

 

Kedua ujung bibir gadis itu tertarik. Tangannya menarik kerah sang kekasih dan memertemukan bibir mereka dengan singkat. "Aku mau mandi. Jangan mengintipku."

 

"Tapi—"

 

"Atau pergi."

 

" _Ryoukai_ , Chuuya-oujosama."

 

Chuuya tertawa diam-diam dalam hati.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day20DOL #Day21DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
